


Emergence

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Series: Smol Dragon Barry 'verse [13]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dragon Hybrids, Dragons, Epic Rescue, Fights, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Len is somehow Cooler than he thought, disturbing images
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Len discovered more about himself starts with Friends with Benefits, has an almost disastrous middle, and an astonishing end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueStar1937](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar1937/gifts).



> Len's actually not just a human. Because I am dragon trash.

One night, in the middle of winter, Len pounds Sara's door.

She opens it without delay and says, "Thank God. I have paperwork that needs to be ignored."

He strides into the room, replying, "And I had to explain our arrangement to _Barry Allen_."

Sara snickers, "Ouch. How'd he take it?"

"He didn't seem to grasp the concept of how _he and_ _I_ couldn't be like that."

Snickers turn into laughter.

"Glad you find it so amusing," Len deadpans.

"Aw, does Lenny want a blowjob to forget about his innocent wittle dragon?" Sara coos.

Len reveals what he brought. "Thought I'd give you head during  _Empire Strikes Back_ instead."

Sara grins her canary-got-the-cat grin. "I knew I kept you around for a reason."

* * *

They wait until the opening credits are done before Sara strips off her pajamas—"Leave my fuzzy socks on, you chilly bastard"—and spills herself across her couch. Len, having retrieved her gummy worms, strips as well and gets to work.

He presses a kiss between her breasts, hovering over her nipples with kitten licks until she squirms. As she gropes for a gummy worm, he trails his tongue along the scars painting her stomach. All in all, everything proceeding as usual.

After some more foreplay— _he_ at least makes it last longer than five-fucking-minutes—Len grips her thighs and buries his face between them. As Sara's often said, there's something truly special about getting head from someone who knows your flaps. Len immediately settles on the letter C and a near-perfect pace. He hums as her nails scrape against his own scars.

When those hums fade into draconic rumbles, Sara doesn't comment. Great vibrations, anyway.

* * *

Len's dragon DNA is more prominent in his system than Sara suspects he's aware. Those growls aren't the only dragon thing he's done when they're fucking. When he's close to coming, his eyes glow, pupils narrowing into slits. When she fucks him, talons emerge and claw at the sheets. He's even had  _scales_ ripple under his skin when she pounds his prostate enough times.

Sara has suspicions about his real species. It would explain a lot, actually—how he's handled so many dragons so well, how he can imitate their sounds better than anyone in the fort, why half his hatchlings practically pounce on his harness right out of the shell. As a human he's skilled; Sara almost can't imagine what he'd be like if his latent genes emerged full time.

A couple months into her and Len's benefits, she's collected enough observational data to be absolutely certain. She took extra-extra time on it, because the very idea is a huge stretch, even in a world of magic. But when she reaches her conclusion, there's only one place to go.

"Hey Cisco! Wanna help me with something?"

Cisco beams. "Do I wanna help the  _White Canary?_ Does Spock have pointy ears?"

Sara grins, "Awesome. Let's go to your lab."

* * *

Once she tells him what she thinks, Cisco's gaping at her. "You think Captain Cold," she almost snorts; Cisco and his names, "is a  _Homo draconii_?"

Sara nods. She understands the skepticism. The kind of hybrid she's talking about is thought to be extinct; even humans who are born in dragon shells don't reach that status: half-human, half-dragon. The closest Central's got to anything close is Carter Hall, half-avian, and he doesn't even walk around with his wings out the whole time. She suspects that Len might have the same ability, and tells Cisco so.

"Wow," Cisco whispers, "I mean, yeah, it would explain some things. Dude's got  _serious_ brooding instincts."

"Which is why so many hatchlings wanted him out of their shell."

"And how he calmed Heat Wave so easily when they first met. Bro!" Cisco shoots to his feet, "This is so dope! No one's seen a human-dragon hybrid since like, the Neanderthals!"

Sara has to admit she's more than a little excited herself. "Cisco, I'm going to try to get him to emerge."

Cisco may or may not squeal. "What do you want me to do?"

"First," they lean their heads together, "we tell our dragons. Then..."

* * *

**Phase 1: Preparation**

Once Lisa knows, Len asks what she's so excited about. Since their bond doesn't run that deep, however, she can just wink and say, "It's a secret, dear brother."

That's why they can't tell Barry. Bare minimum, he'll imagine Len with wings, Len will see it, and—yeah, no. So Cisco has to violate a couple ethics rules and tell Barry he has to open his link to Len more for an experiment on rider-dragon bonds instead of the actual  _"We're trying to get your handler to sprout wings, so give him more dragon-y thoughts please and thank you."_

Lisa starts sharing more of her meals with her brother. While Len is a little confused, he proceeds as normal with the whole denying his baby sister absolutely nothing. She shows her commitment to the Great Experiment by forking over the juiciest strips of her meals, ignoring any and all of Len's attempts to hand them back with valiant effort.

On her end, Sara tries to get Len's draconic side to strengthen through their fucking. She starts maneuvering him into positions that have his back exposed to the air and exploits every trick she's got to send him reeling. Caitlin, while blushing heavily, shares some tips that work on getting Mick's wings out "in the bedroom." (Sara wants to pat her on the head sometimes.)

Wells and Cisco can't exactly do much, since they're not that close with Len. They can, however, work on new possible ways to achieve Len's emergence. They come up with Mick Rory.

"You want me to  _what_?"

Caitlin, hands clasped over her stomach, says, "We want to ask if you could—in human form, of course—wrestle with Leonard."

Mick's cradling a still growing Jax, so he's not as snappish as usual. As the young dragon plays with his suspenders, he says, "What, like play-fighting?"

"Not in the human way, though," Cisco explains.

Mick snorts. "Why not just let Jax have at 'im, then?"

Wells doesn't accept the sarcasm. "Because he would go easy on Jax. You, on the other hand, he would retaliate with  _tooth and claw_."

Mick's eyebrows shoot up. He turns to Caitlin. "You finally telling me what's going on?"

They do tell him. To their surprise, he doesn't hesitate to embrace the idea of Len being half-dragon. "Kid was born in a shell. It doesn't matter how human you are, you don't come outta that without scales. Besides," he smirks, "you ain't the only one who's fucked 'im, Lance. You want me to fight Snart, sound the bell."

* * *

Len and Mick have fought before, but that was just harmless, _human_  sparring. Although impatient, Mick waits until there are some elements of success from the other parts of Phase 1; Len can't go in there without _some_ of his draconic instincts present.

Thankfully the fight takes place only two weeks after Mick takes up the gauntlet. Lisa proudly reports that Len didn't even  _cook_ the meat, but tore into it without looking up from his book. She swears up and down she saw sharper teeth too.

Sara, after working together with her good friend Vibrator and opening the window so Len could hear the other dragons outside, not only got his eyes and talons to emerge, but when she moved one hand up his back, she nearly gasped at the  _shifting_ underneath his skin.

Barry, too, came to Cisco, worried about Len. "I opened up, like you said," he says, fiddling with his talons, "but—I don't know, Cisco. His thoughts are getting a little weird. For a human, I mean. You should've seen him looking at the cows yesterday! I think we should stop."

Cisco rewards him with pets and tells him he can tone it down after tomorrow. His excuse is these things have to be done gradually. Reluctantly, Barry agrees.

"I almost gave in," he groans to Harry later, "he's got such big eyes and—" he flops onto his dragon's foreleg, " _ugh_."

Jesse, now the size of a small car, pokes his ribs with her snout. "Don't worry, Cisco," she teases, "I'm sure our resident baby will give you  _all_ the hugs in the world after he can finally fly with Len. Which reminds me—does Lisa have a mate?"

It's by sheer luck Harrison doesn't blast the barracks down.

* * *

**Phase 2: Fight Club**

Mick dresses in light pants and practically runs to where Len's settled under his favorite tree.

"Hey, Snart!" he calls.

"Mick," Len readily answers, "shouldn't you be eating Central out of house and home?"

Mick grins, "Already did. I wanna have some fun."

"...you do realize you have Dr. Snow for that."

Len blinks as he's hauled to his feet with an eager, "Not that kinda fun, dumbass. I played your little human games. Let's see how you do with mine."

"Wh—"

Mick tackles him to the dirt.

At first, he's easily pinning Len over and over. While enormously satisfying, it's also frustrating, 'cause it feels like Len's not even trying. Len tries to talk him out of it; when that doesn't work he tries hitting back, but his human muscles are nothing against a dragon's.

"Come on, Snart!" Mick cackles, eyes glowing orange, "Even you can't be this weak!"

He's seen Len's talons and eyes, sure. Like he said, Sara's not the only one who's fucked him. Still, he's never actually felt Lenny push back.

With a snarl to match Mick's, Len's talons swipe across Mick's burn scars. His legs push up, and, with a powerful  _kick_ and a burst of frost that sounds like a gunshot, sends Mick flying into the tree with enough force to send it crashing to the ground with him.

Once he recovers from his shock, Mick laughs—until he sits up and sees Len, pale and shaking, staring at his hands in horror. Barry's arrived, curling around his neck with loud, soothing trills.

When he sees Mick stand up, he squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, regaining his composure. " _Mick_ ," he says through grit teeth, "mind telling me what that was about?"

Barry hisses when Mick gets too close. Mick, knowing the little runt can take him down in his human bones, takes a careful step back.

"Just seein' if you had wings, Lenny."

"If I  _what_?"

* * *

**Phase 3: Briefing**

Ideally, emergence takes place without the creature's full awareness. Conscious thought can get in the way of many things. That's why the experimenters didn't tell Len about their phases.

But Leonard Snart despises following other people's plans. Now he's pissed, and so is his Speedforce Dragon. Honestly, they don't know which is more frightening.

"Explain," he practically growls at the group, " _now_."

They nominate Lisa for that. Barry's less likely to lash out against Len's kin, and Len can never be mad at his sister. As soon as she ducks her head under his arms, Len's face softens a fraction, his arms automatically uncrossing so he can spoil her with pets.

"We think you don't just have a little bit of dragon in you, Lenny," she says, "we think you've got half."

Len reiterates flatly, "So the reason you've been acting strangely is because you think I'm a human-dragon hybrid?" it sounds more like a sarcastic statement than anything.

Lisa gently nuzzles his legs. "Yes."

"Do you feel any different?" Cisco eagerly asks.

Barry answers for Len, "Yeah." When Len looks at him, he nuzzles his forehead and says, "I don't think you've noticed, but there's definitely something changing in the way you think and feel." Starting, he cries, "That's why you wanted me to open the bond!  _Cisco_!"

Faced with those wide, betrayed eyes, Cisco whines, "I'm sorry, bro!" and definitely doesn't half-hide behind Wells' scales.

Len interrupts with a steady, "So. You want me to  _emerge_ , is that it?" nods all around. "Then why not throw me off the Vanishing Point?"

Barry squeaks, entire body crackling. "No!" he's joined by Lisa, who nearly knocks her brother to the ground with her sudden push.

"There's no need to go that far," Caitlin adds.

Len sneers, "Why not? You threw Mick at me."

"Aw come on, Lenny," Mick says, "I wasn't gonna kill you."

"I needed stitches."

"Yeah, so did I! That's what happens!"

"Between  _dragons_ , Mick. You had no idea I would—"

"I've seen it, just like Sara has."

"That doesn't mean you get to claw my chest open!"

Mick's wings snap from his human back. Len takes a challenging step forward.

This time, the change is noticed. Len blinks rapidly; his eyes keep glowing. He looks around like a hatchling who's seeing the world right after coming out of the shell.

Barry gasps, "Len! Your eyes!"

He shows Len an image of them. Len turns to him—and gapes.

"Barry," he whispers, cupping the dragon's small head, "your... _you_."

In draconic vision, Barry isn't just scarlet and gold. He is lightning and light. Every movement leaves a pulsing spark, every happy sound an entire visible symphony. His eyes glimmer like carved emeralds, rich texture shining with earth brown veins.

Len, amazed, takes his dragon and cradles him so he can get a better look. Barry makes happy crees, wiggling his legs as Len's eyes glisten back at him.

"You look so pretty!" the dragon exclaims.

Len surprises himself by rumbling deep in his throat. He nuzzles Barry's head and replies, "So do you."

That's when Wells says, "Actually...maybe the Vanishing Point isn't a bad idea."

* * *

**Phase 4: Idiocy**

The Vanishing Point stands at the very end of the realm. It's easily the tallest point, surrounded by impenetrable fog. No one knows what, exactly, awaits at the bottom. That's why it's called the Vanishing Point: anyone who tries to discover that answer vanishes without a trace.

That's also why Len is  _not going to jump off_.

Barry has half a mind to tell the other Rogues, Kendra, and Ray about this stupid plan, because apparently Len isn't going to be stopped by anyone.  _Lisa_ tried, and she failed. Barry could snuggle and trill all he wanted; Len didn't budge.

"Don't you want to fly together, Barry?" he finally asks.

Barry shifts on his talons. "I...well," he scratches his neck, "we could try Arrowhead Cliff, then!"

Mick is not help either. He's on board. "Vanishing Point's not a fun ride," he says, "but I've done it before. If you don't have ideas for getting to the bottom, it'll let you back up."

So here they are, cold December air whipping at their scales and coats alike. Len's at the edge, Barry clinging to his bare shoulders.

"Barry," Len says lightly, "you're cutting me."

Barry hovers then. "Len, come on. Don't be— _LEN_!"

Because the second he's free from his dragon's grasp, Len leaps off the cliff. He plunges into the abyss, and with him, an icy wall shoves into their bond. Barry screeches in alarm.

In an instant, Barry dives after him.

As soon as he thinks  _I'll search for him to the bottom if I have to_ , he realizes why Mick says it's not a fun ride.

The fog isn't just fog.

Shapes form in them, tortured nightmarish creatures not even Dante could fathom. Barry screeches in pain as morphed, twisted paws of human fingers, mechanical claws, and talons sewn together tear at his wings. Shrieks of very suffering voice pierce his eardrums, relentlessly stabbing, stabbing, stabbing— _Len_ _—have to find_ —

Something yanks him against a familiar scent. Wing beats drown the screams. Barry trembles, wracked with sobs.

 _Please,_ he tries to say,  _my Len—he's still down there—_

"Barry," Len says, "I'm right here."

They shoot from the fog, and Barry's vision clears. The breath rushes from his lungs, because that's Len,  _Len_ is flying them to safety, Len who has glowing eyes, metallic silver talons, who has wings of sapphire and winter blue, whose hands are covered in cerulean scales.

Cisco throws his arms up and yells, "Human-dragon hybrid, baby!"

Then he sees Barry.

* * *

Barry sleeps off his snack and injuries. His healing factor's taking care of it, but the healers say he's going to have a scar. The Vanishing Point has that effect, they say.

The scar, jagged white, ropes from Barry's right antenna to the base of his head. Len runs his thumb along it with a worried rumble; the movement wakes him.

"It doesn't hurt," Barry assures him, snuggling into his hand, "you got to be a hero."

"Now, now, Barry," Len drawls, "no need for insults."

Barry looks up at him. "So...are you gonna be like this from now on?"

Len smirks, "Funny thing about late emergence, Barry..."

He rolls his shoulders. All at once, his eyes, talons, wings, and scales retreat into his human skin.

"We actually have more control," he finishes.

Barry trills. "Cool."

Len's face softens into a fond smile. "Go back to sleep, Barry. You're done being a reckless idiot for today."

Barry butts his stomach. As he drifts, he says,  _Better get ready for tomorrow, then._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Think of Len as a dragon version of Hawkgirl, but without the reincarnation and guy breathing down his neck.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
